1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a power module including a power device and a control device and a method of fabricating the power module.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic technology for power devices has developed, demands for power devices that can be formed to have a light weight and a small size with superior performances are increasing. Accordingly, demands for power modules that can integrate various power devices in one package and include control devices for controlling the power devices are also increasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,703,399 assigned to Mitsubishi, Corp. discloses a power module. In this power module, a power device and a control device are mounted on a lead frame and molded as a package. However, this conventional power module has the following disadvantages.
It is difficult to provide various power modules promptly according to the needs of customers. This is because control circuits vary according to the types of products including the control circuits, and thus the power modules vary according to the products. Therefore, in order to meet the demands of customers, different power modules should be provided according to the demands of customers; however, it is difficult to provide different power modules because of a problem of the productivity.
In addition, conventional power modules are uneconomic, because the control device is added to the power device, which costs a lot, to form a package. Thus, the fabrication costs of the power module increase, and it is difficult to adopt a complicated control device in the power module.
In addition, it is difficult for a conventional power module to have a high degree of integration. Since the power device and the control device are disposed on the same horizontal plane in one package, it is difficult to reduce a size of the package.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.